If Alice Had a daughter
by Ella-son
Summary: When Alice finds a girl dying in the street, she just HAS to save her. Kristina finds herself to like being with the vampires. She finds her talent, a true family, and a little love story. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Oks, I hope you like this… I have finally been able to post it… This is my first ever fanfiction, so please cut me some slack… and this chapter is kinda sort… sorry. **** On with the story!!!!**

I was on my way home from my dad's when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a man stalking me. He had 3 more behind him, too. Oh how I wish my parent's houses weren't on opposite sides of Port Angeles! I wondered if I died from this, if my parents would even notice. Its not like they really knew I existed in the first place. To busy arguing...

I heard the footsteps advance on me. "What do you want from me?" I asked breathless. "Oh, nothing really. Just the pleasure in killing you," the man answered me. Murderer. Just my luck. Well, at least he wasn't a rapist. I shuddered at the thought. I started building up a scream in my throat, though screaming wouldn't do me any good now. There wasn't anyone around for miles.

Just then, the men had me cornered into a wall, with a smile on his face. Suddenly everything went black... I woke up in agony, lying in the middle of the street. It felt like every part of me has hurting. I felt my head and when I took my hand away, it was covered with blood. I tried to turn over. Augh! That was a bad idea.

I must have hit my head pretty hard, or it must have been hit by someone else pretty hard, because just then I saw a beautiful woman walking up to me. She had spikey black hair and she was pixie-like. She moved at inhuman speed towards me.

Once she got closer, I could see her skin was very pale. "How badly are you hurt, little one?" she asked in a high voice that sounded like wind chimes. "Very," I told her once I found my voice again. "Who are you?" I asked her. "Alice Cullen. You?," she answered in her high soprano voice. "Kristina Jefferson.," I replied softly. She hesitated for the shortest of seconds, and then she came over to me and picked me up quickly and started running so fast, I was sure I had to be dreaming.

In a few minutes, she was carrying me into the doors of a large white house in the woods.

"Carlisle," I heard Alice call. "Please come quickly." Sure enough, two seconds after she called his name, a blindingly beautiful blond male was standing in front of us. Alice quickly explained what happened to me.  
After Alice explained what happened, she asked Carlisle a very weird question. "Can you change her _please_ Carlisle?" I was very confused. What were they talking about? "Let's ask her.", Carlisle suggested. Then he turned to me. "Kristina. I am able to help you heal but i will warn you; it will be very painful at first." What could hurt more than I did now? "Whatever can heal me.," I replied to Carlisle. "Ok then. Alice, can you please take Kristina to the couch? I will get the morphine." Carlisle stated. As Alice set me down on their couch, Carlisle ran upstairs with inhuman speed.  
When Carlisle returned, he injected the morphine into my arm and then leaned his face towards mine. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he pressed his lips to my shoulder and bit me. I screamed from the pain as his razor sharp teeth cut into my skin. Then, I couldn't feel or see a thing.  
When I woke up, I felt so weird. i could her distinct breaths and footsteps. Then I could feel someone brushing my hair. I didn't know who it was because I still had my eyes closed. Then I heard people talking. "Wow. She has such beautiful black hair. it's so curly, too. Like Nessie's.", I heard someone say. It sounded like she was behind me, so she must have been the one brushing my hair. I wondered who Nessie was. "Yea, it is like my curly hair and Aunt Alice's black hair combined. Her face looks like you though aunt Rosalie." someone who had to be Nessie said. So the person brushing my hair was Rosalie. It amazed me that I looked like any of them. "So Alice, why did you decide to save her?" a man's voice asked. "Because Jasper. She needed my help and to tell you the truth, she's like the daughter I never had.", replied Alice.  
Just then, I opened my eyes. "Hey Kristina! How do you feel?" Alice asked. "Weird, but great. I don't know what happened. One minute I was screaming in pain, and the next minute I heard yal talking and I opened my eyes." I told her. Carlisle's eyes widened. "You didn't feel _anything_ at _all_?", he asked, puzzled. "Nope." I replied. "Well then, I guess I did good then. Let me ask you something. How old are you, Kristina?", he asked me. "15. But my birthday is this month." I told him. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but... You won't be turning 16. Not ever.", he told me. "Huh?", I asked, perplexed.

**So tell me what you think! Review! I will take criticism or else wise, so please r&r!!!! Love, Ella-saur! **


	2. First hunt

**Okay, I enjoyed the 2 reviews I got, so here is chapter 2. I will try to post chapter 3 perhaps later today. Oh and if you have an account on the twilight saga . com, add me! A link will be on the bottom of this page. Anyways, here is chapter 2. =]**

Chapter 2

"Well... You are a vampire now Kristina." he stated. "I'm a WHAT?!?!?!?!" I screamed. A vampire? Oh when will I wake up from this horrible dream! "It's not a dream." a man with bronze hair stated. "Ok." I said getting calm at once for some reason. "Can you start at the beginning?" "Well, let's start by introducing ourselves. I am Carlisle, but you already knew that." Carlisle said smiling. I just nodded my head. "This is Esme" he said gesturing to the women with caramel hair beside him. "You already know Alice, or I guess you should call her mom now," he said while Alice smiled. "Would you like that?" I asked her. "I would love that, Kristina!" She answered throwing her arms around me. "Ok then, Mom" I said giggling. "Anyways, this is Jasper or Dad to you." Carlisle said. The man he said was dad had blonde hair and was very tall. "Hello dad!" I said. His answering smile was brilliant.  
"This is Rosalie and Emmett, or I guess Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett to you." he said pointing to the woman brushing my hair and the big muscular man on the couch beside her. "Hello darling!" Aunt Rosalie said."Hey Kristina!" Uncle Emmett said at the same time. We all burst out laughing.  
"Ok, this is your Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward." he said pointing to the bronze haired man and a dark haired woman. "Hey!" I said while they waved. And these are Jacob and Renesmee, or Nessie. Nessie is your cousin and Jacob is a family friend. Now they aren't like us. Jacob is a werewolf and nessie is only half vampire. They both have blood running through their veins and you mustn't hurt them. I bet you are very thirsty right now." he said wile gesturing to the curly haired girl and a dark skinned man. When he said the word thirsty, an ache started in my throat. I nodded my head.  
"Ok. We will take you out to hunt after we show you something. Some of us have supernatural powers. Aunt Bella is a shield, Uncle Edward is a mind reader, your mother can see the future, your father can manipulate emotions, and Ness can project her thoughts." Carlisle said. "We aren't sure what you can do." I had no idea what I could do either. "You might be unfortunate like some of us and not have a power at all." Uncle Emmett said, grimacing.

Just then I figured out my power.

Just then I heard a bird caw. That's what told me my power. A _bird_. Because I didn't just hear the caw, I heard the meaning behind it. _I wish I had something to eat._ It said. I heard Uncle Edward's intake of breath as he heard it through my thoughts. "Amazing!" he said breathless. "What?" mom asked him. "Your daughter can hear animals. She can **understand** them, plain as day." I heard several gasps around the room.

"Are you serious?" Uncle Emmett said turning to me. "You are so amazing, Kristina!" I grinned sheepishly. "Thanks." was my only reply. "But Carlisle, how do vampires get powers?" I asked. "Well, we aren't completely sure, but my hypothesis is that we all take something with us from our human self when we turn into vampires. Did you have a pet or something?"He answered. "Actually, I did. A lot. I had 5 dogs, 7 bunnies, 2 birds, 3 cats, and 4 hamsters at my mom's house. My dad owned a zoo. He said I could always tell what the animals needed." I replied.

"So you're saying you owned 21 pets, not counting your dad's zoo animals? Dang!" my dad exclaimed. We all started laughing. "Well Kristina, it seems our hypothesis is correct." Uncle Edward said quietly. He and Carlisle started talking quietly. Just then, I realized I wasn't wearing the same thing as before. My blood covered clothing was now replaced with a silk dress that was baby blue and I had stilettos on. "Momma, how did you exactly expect me to walk in these shoes?" I asked, breaking the short silence between us. She laughed. "Just try." she said. And I did. I was so amazed that I could keep my balance that I squealed with joy. Everybody laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, after they showed me my room (I was in Uncle Edward's old room) I realized I was still thirsty. "Carlisle, when will we hunt?" I asked him. "Now." was his answer.  
I started to get shaky. How was _I_ supposed to hunt with _them_? Dad felt my distress. "It's okay. You can do this. I think you can! I think you can!" he said. To me he sounded like the children's book "The little engine that could". Uncle Edward started laughing as he read my thoughts. "I totally agree, Kristina!" he laughed. "What's so funny?" Mom demanded from Him. "Kristina said that Jasper sounded like 'The little engine that could'." he told her. Jacob snickered. Everybody laughed again.  
"Well Kristina, are you ready" Carlisle asked me after he stopped laughing. I nodded my head so my voice wouldn't crack and give my lie away. "Then let's go hunting." he said. Ready to go hunt some humans. Sure. "Kristina, we only hunt animals, so don't worry." Uncle Edward told me. "Oh, ok. Wait, I have to hear my meal? Gross!" I said, laughing. Nessie started laughing with me. Everyone else joined in.  
"I should invite Quil and Embry to come with us. We haven't eaten since Monday." Jake said suddenly. "Who are they?" I asked perplexed. "Oh, I forgot you don't know them. They are two other werewolf's that are in my pack." he replied. He stood up, and Nessie did too. "I will come with you" She said simply. They glided out the door. "Meet us in the woods when you are ready!" Uncle Emmett called out the door after them. He got impatient and ran to the door, too. "C'mon everyone!!!" We all got up and followed him outside.

When we got to the woods Uncle Emmett was talking about, I heard the thoughts of many animals cowering. I turned my instinct on and ran to the sweetest scent I have ever smelled in my life. The scent of a human. Uncle Edward read my thoughts and saw what I was thinking. He gasped, but it was too late. I was too fast for him to catch me. Just then Jake wolf, Nessie, and 2 other wolfs entered the scene. One of the other wolfs, who was grey with spots on his back, ran in front of me and stopped me, just before I closed in on the scent. He knocked some sense into me. I gasped and fell to the ground in shock. I heard his thoughts. _Oh my, are you okay?_ "Yeah. Oh thanks for saving me! I would have never forgiven myself if I hurt them!" I said. _It's fine. By the way I'm Embry Call._ "I'm Kristina Hale." I replied. Just then we looked in each other's eyes. I felt like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

**So, hope you like this… I know it's a bit early, but on my twilight saga account, my chapters were like freaky short. So, hope you liked this!!! ****R&R Please!! Link to my account:**

the twilight saga .com/profile/RenesmeeCullen48 (no spaces)


End file.
